Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII
Event Commentary When Kaiju Big Battel invaded the Avalon Boston on Friday October 20th it was no ordinary Big Battel, it was a Shpadoinkel Mania - the paragon of live monster wrestling. For almost two decades, Shpadoinkel Mania has stood for everything dear to the Kaiju Universe: monster mayhem, wanton destruction, the rise and fall of Champions, and special limited-edition Shpadoinkel Mania shirts and art prints, and Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII's epic Battel of good versus evil certainly lived up to the Shpadoinkel hype! View Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII Prelude GalleryFollowing a rousing set by Gelatine, veteran announcer, Louden Noxious, kicked off the evening in true Shapdoinkel Mania fashion with a gripping vocal rendition of the Kaiju national anthem. After beloved Referee Jingi cut the ceremonial Danger tape, Giii the Space Pirate crashed the opening ceremony by thrashing and trashing just about every building on Lansdowne Street. Enter the Paddler Tad Bradley Hawaiian Paddler Shredded Giii the Space Pirate View Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII First Fighto GalleryGiii the Space Pirate was on a Hero destructo donkey kong-o rampage! After bashing the Hero Intern in Brooklyn, Giii was determined to raze any other meddling Kaiju Hero that stepped in his way! Enter Tad Bradley Hawaiian Paddler, the brand new Kaiju Hero. Tad, an all-American college pro and three-time Surf and Turf Games Champion, trained in the mysterious Chicken-style of kung-fu, beat out 51 contestants in a high stakes death match atop the Taipei tower (listen to the Podfighto coverage) for the right to take on Gii at Shpadoinkel Mania. The waves were sweet and Giii went down gagging on a salty seawater chokehold courtesy of Kaiju's most radical fighter. After hanging ten on Giii's face with his righteous longboard, Tad nailed the spike in Giii's coffin with his awesome finisher, the Aloha-lo-cost! Everyone 'cept Giii, was totally stoked about Tad's victorious debut! Double Danger Tandem Championship The One-Eyed Monsters Crowned Tag Team Champs View Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII Tango Two GalleryThe culmination of the Kaiju Double Danger Tandem Championship Title Tournament (listen to the Podfighto coverage) saw The Apes of Wraths, and the Sea Amigos fighting for the right to be called A-Numero-Uno Tag Team. The DDT Championship rules were simple: the first fighters to capture the Tag Team Belts from the top of the Danger poles would be declared the new Double Danger Tandem Champions. The Apes were determined as hell to get their stinky mitts on the Belts and made quick work of an out-of-shape Unibouzu. By the time D.W. Cycloptopuss III and Kaiju's biggest loser, Call-Me-Kevin made it to the ring, Hell Monkey and The Grudyin were mopping the Avalon floor with Unibouzu's pickle head. After much monster mayhem including a "Monkey Cutter," an illegal double "Danger Drop-N-Slop," and a series of sinister "Stinky Whips" on Cycloptopuss, Cube's unholy alliance looked as though they were going to reign supreme. But, at the last minute, just as Hell Monkey pulled a DDT belt from the towering pole, D.W. miraculously managed to snag the DDT Belt in the opposite corner. After checking the fine print, Referee Jingi shocked the crowd by declaring Hell Monkey and D.W. Cycloptopuss III the new Double Danger Tandem Champions. The unlikely duo was summarily dubbed "The One-Eyed Monsters" and awarded their new belts. When questioned by Louden Noxious at the end of the Battel, all DDT participants refused to comment on the results. It remains to be seen if the two one-eyed fighters will cooperate as a tag team. Egg TV Even though banned Kaiju fighter Uchu Chu had a special force of elite Swarm Troopers guarding the egg of the late Sky Deviler, Dr. Cube and his malformed Minions managed to seize it mid-Battel. After thoroughly insulting the Kaiju fans into a frenzy, Cube then hatched the alien egg in his "In-Cube-Bator." After 30 seconds on high, a bouncing blue Sky Deviler baby emerged. Shpadoinkel Mania will go down in Kaiju history as the first Battel to have a Kaiju birth take place in front a live audience. Amazon River Street Fighto Pedro Plantain defeated the evil Silver Potato and a Zombie Plantain View Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII Battel 3 GalleryEvil Silver Potato entered the night's Amazon River Street Fighto armed to the hilt. The traitor-tator had more weapons than a paranoid North Korean dictator. Potato's arsenal didn't faze Pedro Plantain however, who was looking to avenge the murder of his twin brother Pablo. Pedro wasn't taking any chances this time especially after an attempt on his life during a fierce matchup at All Out War in NYC that saw Pedro pitted against an armed Potato. On this night Pedro entered the Danger Zone wielding an industrial chainsaw and immediately attacked the goober tuber. After a few minutes of high-impact Batteling, the crowd was shocked when a re-animated Pablo Plantain returned to the Big Battel as a bloodthirsty fratricidal Zombie. Powa Ranjuru quickly came to the rescue of Pedro and an impromptu tag team Battel erupted. Eventually, Potato retreated and Pedro was faced with the unthinkable task of cutting up his undead Zombie plantain brother. Pedro couldn't go through with it though, and the Salbinos eventually carried the Zombie off the battelfield. Hero Intervention Reality Show The Yokusuka Jump Squad defeated Dusto Bunny View Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII Fighto Four GalleryAfter being voted the biggest loser in Kaiju Big Battel history on both salon.com and Ain't It Cool news, Super Wrong broke his ties to the Kaiju Heroes and set off to create a new Kaiju faction. Not surprisingly, no one wanted to join Super Wrong's fight club, and Dusto Bunny was nominated to put an end to Super Wrong's drama and force him back into the Hero ranks. But the rub was that if Dusto lost the match, he would be forced wear a yellow furry hat and an overpriced scarf from American Apparel and join Super Wrong's newly formed team, the "Yokusuka Jump Squadron." To make a long story short, Super Wrong used a stuffed pink bear, a cell phone, and the Avalon's PA system to trick Referee Jingi into declaring Dusto Bunny the loser of the match. Whether he likes it or not, Dusto Bunny is now a member of the Yokusuka Jump Squadron. Kaiju Championship Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle Soup defended his title against Uchu Chu View Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII Main Event GalleryThe Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII main event was a Kaiju Championship Battel of intergalactic epic proportions. Rumors filled the air about whom Kaiju Champ Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle would select as his opponent. Would it be Cube? Louden? An unlucky audience member? Soup defied all expectations by summoning Uchu Chu to the event, despite the Space Bug's banishment from the Big Battel. Uchu entered the Shpadoinkel Arena flanked by Dai Hachi Hachi, Mota Naru and a legion of Space Bug Swarm. Uchu punished the canned Kaiju by landing a "Creepy Crawler Flip," then calling for his Swarm to do the brutal noodle. In an incredible show of might and MSG, Soup fought off wave after wave of the Swarm single-handedly with several helpings of his "Five-Fingered-Chowderfist." Uchu Chu got back into the ring and made one final attack, but he was bounced off a table from the top of the ropes by Soup. The returning champion secured the three count and was declared the winner of the Shpadoinkel Mania Kaiju Championship to the adoring cheers of the over 21,000 present on that historic night. Danger indeed happened. Conclusion Shpadoinkel Mania saw the conclusion of some major Kaiju chronicles and the opening of new ones. The egg was hatched, the championship was defended, and the corpse plantain was found, but what will come next to rock the Kaiju Universe? How long will Soup remain champion? Who will raise the orphan Sky Deviler? How dead is Pedro really? Where will Louden vacation? Stay tuned to Kaiju.com External Links *Studio Kaiju Category:Kaiju Big Battel events